1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for cleaning filters in a baghouse, and more particularly, to a piping arrangement for pulse jet dust collectors for cleaning filters in a baghouse.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Filters for removing particulates from a particulate-laden gaseous stream flowing through a baghouse are known. The particulates are typically generated by an industrial process and carried to the filters in the gas flow stream. The filters include media that is formed into filter cartridges or filter bags, etc. The particulate-laden gas flows through the filters from outside towards inside. The particulates are separated from the gas stream at the outer side of the filters. The filtered gas stream flows through the media and exits the filter through an open end. The filtered gas stream then is conducted to subsequent plant uses or the atmosphere.
Over time, an increasing buildup of accumulated particulates forms on the outer sides of the filters. This increasing buildup of particulates causes an increase in pressure drop across the filters. This increased pressure drop may result in increased operation cost because more power is consumed to generate an effective flow of gas through the filters.
The filters are periodically cleaned to remove the particulate buildup and reduce the pressure drop across the filters. To clean the filters, a pressurized fluid, such as air, is blown into the open end of the filters to dislodge the particulate buildup adhering to their outer sides. Known cleaning systems typically provide a pulse of compressed air into the filters at a supplied pressure in the range of about 60 psi to 100 psi (414 kilopascals to 690 kilopascals).
Some known baghouses require a large volume of pressurized fluid in order to obtain a desired filter cleaning. The large volume of fluid is provided by large pressurized tanks that store the fluid prior to use. Only a limited number of manufacturers and testing facilities can build and test the large tanks.